Taking Sides
by Asanra
Summary: A/U. Ch. 9:Now that Marron is fully bonded with Trunks, she learns of new dangers and new truths. When Marron must remember her rebel training to save her mate`s life, will she be able to help him in time?
1. The Mission

Author`s Note: Well,here I am,getting myself into a mess and digging my own grave. As you`ve noticed,this is my new ficcy here. It`s A/U,T/M. I`ll give you some background on it now: The Saiyjins had come and taken over most of the planet Chickyu. Trunks is the prince of course and Marron is the leader of a rebel army who is constantly messing up the Saiyjins` plans. When Trunks has Marron captured,what will happen to the humans,and more importantly,what will happen to Marron?

Anyways,that's it! I`m going to start this now and I hope you all like it and pretty please review!

Marron climbed into the submarine,taking one last look at the harbor. It had been much more beautiful before the awful saiyjins had come,with clear water and white sand. But now it looked much like that of a polluted island. 

She closed her eyes before locking the water tight door. Where the saiyjins had obtained a submarine,she had no clue;they had stolen it most likely. None the less,she was leading her small group to it. Uub,her closed friend and second in command was leading another troop after was what rumored to be where the king and prince were.

She did not know if she would ever see him again. 

She walked into the small control room and brushed a strand of her golden hair out of her eyes. "How far are they away,Dri?"

Dri looked up at her. "Not far,Maz. Only `bout an hour away. Less if we go faster."

Marron nodded and he turned back to the controls. She walked over to the window and looked out. A school of clown fish were swimming by and behind them was a sea lion. She smiled; she had not seen many sea creatures since the saiyjins had come. 

She turned and walked to a chair before sitting down. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer for her friends before coming to the realization that she may never see the light of day again. 

She sighed and let her head rest in her wrist. Forty-five minutes later,she felt the sub docking next to the saiyjin ship (sub). 

She stood and waited for the people to gather around her. "Ok guys,this is it... from what my sources have led me to think,we`re at the second most important ship. Uub`s group went after the king himself. I just want you guys to do the basics,as usual. I`ll go after the head honcho with Gabriel not far behind me." She looked at Gabriel and he nodded.

"Lets move out then." Marron checked her pocket for her dagger and put her sword on her back sling. 

The panels opened and Marron led the group through the deserted docking bay and onto the saiyjin ship. One by one,the group slowly split up and went their separate ways. 

Marron took off early,determined to get this job done. She navigated her way through empty hallways which seemed to come to no end. Eventually,she came to what she assumed was a dining center. 

There was one large table at the head of the room and several smaller tables. She was careful to be as silent as possible as she walked on her toes to the other end of the room. 

She entered another room,only this one was much smaller. For some reason,she was running into no people,which made her edgy;this was too easy.

Her thoughts halted when she felt the tip of a sword gently press into her back. 

"My my,what have we here? A little ship mouse?"A man`s voice chuckled as Marron did not move. "What is your purpose here?"

"I am here only to do what tasks that have been laid out before me." She had no idea where Gabriel was.

"You know,you humans are extremely easy to find... and follow." Her faceless enemy laughed again. "I could have found you in the dark. I had quite a good time disposing of your companion."

"_Disposing_? Is that how you would put it? Your people make me sick to my stomach." She snarled at the man. 

She felt a muscular arm spin her around. She looked into the eyes of a young man,probably her age with light lavender hair and cornflower blue eyes. She was looking at the prince.

"You would do wise to hold your tongue,human,for you are in no shape to oppose me." He continued to smile.

"I am not afraid of you." She narrowed her eyes. 

The prince got into her face and she did not move. "Well you should be." He whispered.

Trunks stood back a bit and looked over the human. She was making no attempt to run. She simply stood before him. 

A door opened wide and a man no older than the prince walked in. "Sir,the king would like a word with you. It is regarding the other ship." The man turned his attention to Marron. "Would you like me to take care of her?"

Marron stood,unmoving while the two strange men decided her fate.

A sly grin crept across the prince`s face. "Yes,restrain her and bring her into the meeting hall." He paused."And see to it that she is not hurt..not at the moment."

The man nodded and Trunks took one last look at Marron before striding out of the room. 

"Drop your weapon." The man pointed to Marron`s sword. 

She withdrew her sword and looked at it a moment,causing the man to go into a fighting stance. She considered fighting,but the odds were stacked against her. 

She tossed her sword on the ground at the man`s feet.

He walked up to her and grabbed her wrists roughly before twisting her arms behind her.

" I thought your commander wanted me unharmed." She said tonelessly. 

The man laughed to himself."Indeed he did,however,his majesty will believe me before he will believe a pathetic human like yourself." 

He tied her arms behind her with a glowing material that made her wrists burn. "Now go."

"Where?" She raised an eyebrow. "Baka,you think I know my way around this hellhole?" She hissed at him.

He kicked the back of her knee,causing her to fall to her knees. "Fool. Do not think you can mouth off to me simply because the prince shows favor in you."

Marron opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. _The prince?_

"Now stand and follow me. " He pulled her to her feet by the front of her shirt. 

They entered a large room and Marron was thrown onto her knees. She didn`t bother to stand because she knew that she would be thrown right back on her knees if she did anything. 

The man held her own sword against the back of her neck,should she try anything.

A door slid open and the prince walked into the room. He surveyed the scene in front of him for a moment before deciding what to do.

"Tendu,leave me now. I have matters to discuss with her." The prince walked over to Marron and lifted her chin. She averted her eyes and looked still at the floor.

Tendu nodded and left the room after taking one last look at Marron. 

Trunks waited for the door to slide shut before pulling Marron to her feet by her arms. She looked at him with hatred burning in her eyes. 

"I have spoken with my father you see... wait... How rude of me,I haven`t even introduced myself. " He grinned. "I am Trunks,prince of Vegetasei and now,Chickyu."

Marron bared her teeth slightly. 

"Since you seem to be quite short of tongue,I`m willing to assume that you are Marron Chestnut,the leader of the rebel forces." He raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed I am who you say."

He leaned in close to her face. "Indeed... We have some negotiations to make." He grinned wickedly. He was going to enjoy this only too much. 

A/N: Ok,that`s all for right now! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and tell me exactly what you think and I`ll try to update as soon as I can! Until next time!

* Warm Fuzz *


	2. Failure

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ

Author`s Note: Hey guys! Big hugs to all of you who reviewed! Sorry it`s been taking me so long to do all this and whatnot,but I`ve been extremely busy (and I have my ballet skills test this week). Big hugs to my new beta reader for proofing this for me! I love ya Aerith!

Now,on with the chapter!

Trunks reached behind Marron and undid the glowing restraint. 

Her eyes darted to her wrists,which had turned a violent shade of red. "What is it you want with me? " She asked, a confident smirk dancing on her lips. "Kill me if you think it will help." 

Trunks laughed to himself."Kill you? No... You would be no good to me dead." He paused,letting his eyes roam over her delicate body. She was wearing a black tank top,leather boots of some sort, and tight black pants which clung to the gentle curve of her hips.

She would be perfect.

"I am obviously no good to you alive either." She muttered. "I wish you would be kind enough to kill me." 

"Please. If I was to kill you,your pathetic little friends would try to come after me. And that would just bother me... I can`t have a bunch of little humans running around,now can I?" He smirked wickedly. 

Marron bared her teeth. He was toying with her.

"Come now. I`ll show you to your temporary quarters." His voice brought her back to reality. 

"What do you mean?" 

The prince stared into her eyes. "Well,I can`t have you staying here while I`m trying to entertain my guests. Now follow me." He turned and began to walk out of the room.

Marron`s thoughts shifted to her pocket,where her dagger was. If she was quick enough,she could get rid of him now.

"Are you coming or should I bind your hands again?" He was looking at her strangely.

She bit her lip. "I am coming." She mumbled before walking up to him.

He raised an eyebrow before turning and leading her down a long hallway to a large black door with a strange blue sympbol on it. Marron looked at it a moment,not really getting the change to study it before the prince pulled her inside.

Marron looked around,surprised to see a large bed,a chest, and a small window. She had been expecting a cot in a room with bars on the door and window. "How long will I be here for?" She asked,not really expecting an answer. 

"Until I can make better accommodations... Give me about one day." He smirked. He looked her up and down once more before he began to leave. "I will send in my sister to dress you. Then I`ll send an escort for you for dinner."

Marron nodded and he closed the door. She heard a soft click and guessed that he had locked her in. 'Can`t have a bunch of little humans running around.' She rolled her eyes. 

She had a bad feeling that she already knew what he wanted to keep her around for and shuddered involuntarily. 

She would rather be killed. That would be more dignified. 

She walked over to the bed and let her body fall limply onto it; since it would not very longer be her own. Marron allowed her thoughts to drift back to the mission. She had failed. Would Uub survive...was he even still alive? Unless she thought of something soon,she guessed she would never know. 

Trunks walked into the throne room,bowed and approached his father. "You have a question for me?" The king asked in bored tone.

"Indeed father. You told me to choose a mate soon,and I have."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "The human girl? She didn`t seem too inclined to be around you when I saw her on the surveillance screen.

The prince rolled his eyes. "She will come around. She is strong,intelligent and has a most enticing figure." Trunks smirked. "May I bring her along to dinner tonight?" He paused. "The one without every other man on board." He scowled thinking about how other saiyjins would try to put their hands on his new female.

Vegeta scowled. He put his hands on his face and began to massage his temples. "I suppose it would do no harm to have her their. But see to it that she is on good behavior." He practically growled. 

Trunks nodded and smirked. "Thank you,father."

The king sighed."Now go,you`re dismissed." 

His son bowed again before turning and walking out of the room. 

The two guards on either side of the door noticed the smirk evident on the prince`s face and exchanged knowing glances.

  
  


Trunks walked down a long hallway and stopped at a door with an off white symbol on it. He knocked before walking in,not waiting for an invitation. 

A young man with short,spiked black hair smiled at his old friend. "My prince,it is good to see you on such short notice." The young man extended his hand and Trunks took it gratefully.

"My friend. I come here to ask you a favor." Trunks was beaming.

The man nodded,smiling. "And?" 

"I am requesting that you and your niece accompany me to dinner tonight."Trunks paused,watching his old friend smile as usual. "And I wondered if you would escort my new mate to dinner,since I have accommodations to maintain." Trunks smirked.

"Ahh." The boy smiled. "I am guessing that you are speaking of the human rebel leader."

Trunks nodded. "Indeed. However,she wants nothing to do with me at the time being."

"No? And I can`t imagine why." The young man said,an amused look across his gentle features.

Trunks playfully punched his friend on the arm. "Well,she is in indigio-beta."

The man nodded and Trunks smiled before turning and leaving the room.

Marron sat on the bed,absentmindedly brushing her hair with her long nails. She held her arm away from her body and looked at her fingers. Her nails were long and thick,making many people think that they were fake. She was just lucky to have strong nails.

Her gaze shot to the door when the familiar click of the lock was heard and the door opened slowly. 

A girl about Marron`s age with long aqua hair and bright blue eyes walked in. Like the prince,she looked nothing like the traditional saiyjin. 

The stranger smiled and Marron continued to stare at her with an uninterested look on her face.

The girl closed the door behind her and walked over to Marron. "My my,you certainly are as attractive as my brother claims you to be." The princess murmered,smiling.

When Marron didn`t reply,the girl sat down next to Marron. "I know you don`t want to be here,but you sorta got yourself into this mess,you know. "

Marron looked up. "And I would do it again for my race and my friends." She said with a sigh.

The long haired girl smiled. "As most any female would,I would imagine. You are loyal and that is a good quality... in anyone." The girl held out her hand. "My name is Bura..or Bra,whichever you prefer."

  
  


Marron looked at the girl`s hand for a long few minutes. "I`m Marron." She said quietly. If she was going to be around for a while,she might as well make friends with someone. 

A/N: Well,that`s all for now! Again,sorry it`s taken me so very long to update,but I`ve been absolutely swamped,big hugs to you who reviewed and please every one do it again! Again,big hugs to Amy!

* Warm Fuzz*


	3. Dont Fight It

Author's Note: Hey everyone! After a few years' hiatus, I have decided to rewrite some of the chapters. This is the 1st one being revised, so I apologize about any confusion!

Yet again, Marron was being bustled with and fussed over; she was to attend a formal dinner before spending her first night with Trunks. What was the big deal? It wasn't as if she had never seen him before. She didn't even like him.

The servants left her temporary quarters and she was once again left alone with the nagging thoughts that always seemed to pull at the back of her mind. Uub.

Where was he? Was he even alive? Did he love her, like he had once told her he did? If he did, why wasn't he here to protect her and rescue her from what was to come? She raised a delicate hand to her temple and fought off the slew of questions that ran through her mind. This was all too much too fast.

What was she becoming? She had gone from a strong leader to a submissive whore. She had given in too easily and now the people holding her prisoner thought she had gone soft and that she would be easy to bully around. Things had to change.

A soft knock sounded at the door, spiraling Marron out of her thoughts. She glared at the door. All of this, and now people were starting to knock like she had a choice whether they were going to enter or not.

Goten entered the room, followed closely by a young woman with short black hair; another saiyjin. Why hadn't she responded? He approached Marron and took her shaking hand. "You all right?"

Marron nodded shakily but wouldn't speak. She didn't know what to say and voicing that she was fine would be a lie.

"Well, I just thought you should know my niece, Pan." The girl walked forward and offered a small smile. "I should go, but I'll see you at the dinner tonight." With that, Goten leaned over, brushed his lips upon Marron's pale cheek, and was gone.

Marron turned her attention to Pan; she was the same height as herself with large blue eyes and hair as black as midnight. She also had friendly features, like Goten.

After staring at each other for a few moments, Pan decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry to hear about your fate... No one deserves to have their future decided for them and you were somewhat thrown into this..." She paused looking for the right word, " hellhole."

Marron forced a small smile. "I brought this upon myself. I just have a problem with my self pride thing and my worth being ripped away."

"Ah... you'll fit in fine then. Saiyjins are very proud by nature. As far as the other thing goes… well…" She trailed off and shrugged.

After only ten minutes, Pan and Marron were talking as if they had known each other for years and had just been reacquainted.

"Trunks would have had me, Goten thinks, had he not been so close to him." Pan muttered in a low voice. She didn't know why she was bothering to divulge this to Marron. None of that mattered anymore.

Before Marron could reply, the door opened and Bra was standing in the walk way. "Come on, Marron. It's time to go."

Marron glanced at Pan before being led out of the room and into the dimly lit hall. She stared straight ahead as they walked; trying to think of any possible ways to get out of the predicament she was in.

"You look wonderful." Bra said though a small smile.

Marron considered for the first time what she looked like, not that it really mattered in the long run. She had on a long, slim, white dress; for purity, she guessed. Her hair was in an elegant updo on the crown of her head. "Thanks." She muttered.

Bra led her to another door and announced who she was before the door opened. She walked in and Trunks was sitting on a red chair by a door opposite the one they had just walked through.

He looked up and his eyes lingered on Marron before standing up. He nodded to Bra and she left after giving Marrons shoulder a light tap of encouragement.

She stared at an empty spot on the floor, refusing to meet his gaze. She couldn't give in to the un-admirable desires he has awoken in her. She had to put a stop to everything that had been put in motion since she had been caught.

Trunks watched as she fidgeted under his gaze. Why wouldn't she look at him? He stepped forward, lightly grabbed her chin, and made her look at him.

What he saw in her eyes was resentment and anger. We're _back to that again, are we?_ This was getting old.

He went to kiss her neck, but she was too quick and shied away. "I'm getting tired of your games, Marron." He growled under the look she gave him. "Am I going to have to remind you of your place?" Trunks backed her against a wall and pushed his body against her.

"My place is far away from here" She spat back at him. "I am not one of your little tramps that you can just push around and stick it in whenever you feel the need."

Before she could react, he grasped her throat so she could not move out of his shadow. "We've been over this Marron," Trunks whispered huskily. "You'll be my only little tramp, and I will do with you whatever I please."

Before he had a chance to force a kiss upon her, the door opened, revealing an impatient looking Goten.

"They're waiting for you, ya know." A look of concern quickly crossed his features as he took in the scene. "Everything ok in here?"

Trunks released his grip on Marron's neck. "Everything is fine. I was just reminding Marron that she needs to behave…"

Goten raised his eyebrows. "Let's go then"

As they walked down the hall, Marron mentally cursed herself; she was getting weak and slow. She couldn't fight him off. She would have to be much craftier… possibly manipulative to get out of the prison she had landed herself in.

They entered the dining hall and about twenty pairs of eyes fell upon them, most of them jealous of either one or the other of them. A hushed whisper of _human_ slipped through the room.

Marron was seated between Goten and Trunks, trying to ignore the foot that kept rubbing up against her leg_. If only my legs were hairier_.

Dinner was over far too fast, as guests began to file out of the room and to their respective quarters.

Trunks stood and offered her his hand, which she ignored, but stood. Slowly, she was led after him out of the dining hall and into the corridor.

"Why do you still pretend you can avoid me?" He asked irritably as they walked to his quarters. "You are mine... Soon you will know that inside your head as well and will no longer be able to pretend."

Marron made a small noise in her throat but remained speechless until they entered his room.

He let go of her arm and turned to lock the door. 'Click'

Marron rolled her eyes. That noise was becoming irritating. She turned her eyes to rest on him but realized he was no longer at the door.

Before she could turn her head, she felt soft lips tracing her neckline and a strong hand pulling her against him. A voice played in the back of her head. Why fight it?

_You know what's going to happen. Let it be what it is._ Then a different voice made its comment. _Because you're better than that. You know it. _

She tried to walk out of Trunks grasp, but this only made him hold tighter to his body. He slowly pushed her dress strap down her arm and kissed her shoulder.

"Mine." He whispered huskily as he reached his free hand around to her chest.

Marron was beginning to feel the heat radiating from his body and it was making her feel slightly nauseous. "No..." She protested weakly.

Slowly, he moved her zipper to her dress down the very end of its trail; right above her rear. The dress slid down her pale figure and Trunks lifted his head from her skin to gaze greedily at her delicate body.

Turning her to face him, he led her backwards onto a bed and onto her back. He removed his shirt and climbed on top of her, breathing increasingly harder with every move he made.

Marrons eyes had become large and frightened as Trunks had removed the rest of his garments and positioned himself at her entrance. The fear immobilized her. This was really happening.

Before he could enter her, she rolled over and struggled to get away from him. Trunks growled openly, reclaimed her body, pinned her arms down and forced his length into her, causing her to scream in a mixture of pain and new feelings that she had never experienced.

"No one will help you." He said with a sultry growl of pleasure. She was like nothing he had ever experienced, and he had experienced quite a lot.

She ignored him and turned off her mind as he continued to violate her innocence. Her body didn't seem to know how to react to this need stimuli; shaking with pain one minute and relishing when a wave of pleasure washed over her.

She closed her eyes and prayed that it was all just a dream; that she would wake up and she would find herself back on her own ship in her own room with her own friends.

Before she could have had any inclination of what was coming, another searing pain entered her; this time much closer to her head.

Trunks had sunk four sufficient sized fangs into her neck and was now sucking on her neck and drinking the blood with a thirst he had never known existed.

Marron felt like she had been screaming with pain for days when he finally let his mouth leave her neck, but he was still pumping himself into her aching body.

As if from nowhere, a headache like she had never known exploded in her head. Trunks seemed to be experiencing the same sensation, for he had stopped pulsating into her, but he had not yet exited her body.

A tearing noise echoed through her temples as if a previously empty place was becoming overfilled with something unfamiliar to her. She suddenly felt empty… beyond violated.

And then the pain was gone. Her head throbbed and made her fear what had happened. '_Are you all right?'_ Marron nearly screamed. She looked at Trunks above her.

He was staring at her with wide, frightened eyes and breathing hard. _'Are you all __right?' _The voice repeated. He hadn't moved his mouth at all... but that was his voice.

_'What the hell happened?'_ She thought when the voice answered her thoughts, apparently able to hear them.

_We're bonded. _


	4. Bonded

Author`s Note: Hey all! Sorry it`s taken me so very long to update on this (or anything else). Like I mentioned, I`ve been completely swamped with 50 million things to do! But I`m back now (for the time being, anyways * grins *). Just as a warning, this chapter contains lemon (I.E. sex scenes..well.. it has one!) So just to know you were warned!

I hope you all like it and special squeezy hugs and stuff to Aerith, my beta! (If you`re not already reading her stuff, what are you wait for? Aerith Gainsborough! Now!) ... * grins *  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yet again, Marron was being bustled with and fussed over; she was to attend a formal  
dinner before spending her first night with Trunks. 

The servants left her temporary quarters and she was once again left alone with the  
nagging thoughts that always seemed to pull at the back of her mind. Uub. 

She didn't love him... did she? She raised a delicate hand to her temple and fought  
the hot tears as they threatened to fall from her eyes. This was all too much too fast.

A soft knock sounded at the door, spiraling Marron out of her thoughts. "Come in." 

She said barely above a whisper, too shocked at the fact that someone had knocked. 

Goten entered the room, followed closely by a young woman with short black hair;  
another saiyjin. He approached Marron and took her shaking hand. "You all right?" 

Marron nodded shakily but couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say and voicing  
that she was fine would be a lie. 

"Well, I just thought you should know my niece, Pan." The girl walked forward and  
offered a small smile. "I should go, but I'll see you at the dinner tonight." With  
that, Goten leaned over, kissed Marron`s pale cheek, and was gone.

Marron turned her attention to Pan; she was the same height as herself with large  
blue eyes and hair as black as midnight. She also had friendly features, like Goten.

After staring at each other for a few moments, Pan decided to break the silence. "I`m  
sorry to hear about your fate... No one deserves to have their future decided for them  
and you were somewhat thrown into this..." She paused looking for the right word, "  
hellhole."

Marron smiled faintly. "I brought this upon myself. I just have a problem with the  
whole pride thing."

"Ah... you`ll fit in fine then. Saiyjins are very proud by nature."  
  
After only ten minutes, Pan and Marron were talking as if they had known each other  
for years and had just been reacquainted. 

"Trunks would have had me, Goten thinks, had he not been so close to him." Pan  
muttered in a low voice.   
  
Before Marron could reply, the door opened and Bra was standing in the walk way.  
"Come, Marron. It`s time."  
  
Marron looked at Pan for a split second before being led out of the room and into the  
dimly lit hall. 

" You look wonderful." Bra said though a small smile.   
  
  


Marron considered for the first time what she looked like. She had on a long, slim,  
white dress; for purity, she guessed. Her hair was in an elegant updo on the crown of  
her head. "Thanks." She muttered.

Bra led her to another door and knocked before the door opened. She walked in and  
Trunks was sitting on a red chair by a door opposite the one they were standing in. 

He looked up and his eyes lingered on Marron before standing up. He nodded to Bra and  
she left after giving Marron`s hand a slight squeeze.

She looked at him a moment, trying to fight the acknowledgment that he looked simply  
wonderful. She gazed into his eyes and remembered the kiss they had shared only that  
morning.  
  
As if reading her mind, he leaned forward and kissed her rather gently. Once it was  
broken, they locked eyes for a moment before...

"We should go." Trunks muttered almost against his will. 

As they walked down the hall, Marron mentally cursed herself; she was getting weak  
from his good looks. She would have to be much more careful and not let her newly  
formed attraction to the prince make things easier for him. 

They entered the dining hall and about twenty pairs of eyes fell upon them, most of  
them jealous of either one or the other of them.   
  
Marron was seated between Goten and Trunks and found it incredibly difficult to  
ignore the subtle advanced that Trunks was making and infuriating Goten . 

Vegeta had kept throwing glances at Marron, obviously surprised that this was the  
girl he had evicted when she was only five. She was now doubtlessly stunning. 

Thankfully for Marron, dinner didn`t last too long. On the downside, that meant that  
being in a room with Trunks... alone... vulnerable... 

Vegeta dismissed the guests at the table and left hastily, headed out a door Marron  
hadn`t noticed earlier. 

Trunks stood and offered her his hand, which she ignored, but stood. Slowly, she  
followed him out of the dining hall and into the corridor.

"Why do you still pretend you can avoid me?" He asked irritably as they walked to his  
quarters. "You are mine... Soon you will know that inside your head as well and will  
no longer be able to pretend."

Marron made a small noise in her throat but remained speechless until they entered  
his room.

He let go of her arm and turned to lock the door. 'Click'   
  
Marron rolled her eyes. That noise was becoming all too familiar. She turned her eyes to  
rest on him but realized he was no longer at the door.   
  
  


Before she could turn her head, she felt soft lips tracing her neckline and a strong  
hand pulling her against him. A voice played in the back of her head. Why fight it? 

_You know what`s going to happen. Let it be what it is._ Then a different voice made  
it`s comment. _Because you`re better than that. You know it. _

She tried to walk out of Trunks` grasp, but this only made him hold tighter to his  
body. He slowly pushed her dress strap down her arm and kissed her shoulder. 

"Mine." He whispered huskily as he reached his free hand around to her chest.

Marron was beginning to feel the heat radiating from his body and it was making her feel slightly nauseous. "No..." She protested weakly. 

Slowly, he moved her zipper to her dress down the very end of it`s trail; right above  
her rear. The dress slid down her pale figure and Trunks lifted his head from her skin  
to gaze greedily at her delicate body.

Turning her to face him, he led her backwards onto a bed and onto her back. He  
removed his shirt and climbed on top of her, breathing increasingly harder with every  
move he made. 

Marron`s eyes had become large and frightened as Trunks had removed the rest of his  
garments and positioned himself at her entrance. 

Before he could enter her, she rolled over, panting and struggled to get away from  
him. Trunks growled openly, reclaimed her body, pinned her arms down and forced his  
length into her womanhood, causing her to scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure  
that she had never experienced.

"No one will help you." He said with a sultry growl of pleasure. She was like nothing  
he had ever experienced, and he had experienced quite a lot.  
  
She ignored him and continued to sob as he thrust into her.  
  
She closed her eyes and prayed that it was all just a dream; that she would wake up  
and she would find herself back on her own ship in her own room.   
  
Before she could try to resist, another searing pain entered her; this time much closer to  
her head.   
  
Trunks had sunk four sufficient sized fangs into her neck and was now sucking on her  
neck and drinking the blood with a thirst he had never known existed.   
  
Marron felt like she had been screaming with pain for days when he finally let his  
mouth leave her neck, but he was still pumping himself into her aching body.   
  
As if from nowhere, a headache like she had never known exploded in her head. Trunks  
seemed to be experiencing the same sensation, for he had stopped pulsating into her,  
but he had not yet exited her body. 

A tearing noise echoed through her temples as if a previously empty place was  
becoming overfilled with something unfamiliar to her.  
  
And then the pain was gone. Her head felt filled and made her fear what had happened.  
'_Are you all right?'_ Marron nearly screamed. She looked at Trunks above her.  
  
He was staring at her with wide, frightened eyes and breathing hard. _'Are you all_  
_right?' _The voice repeated. He hadn`t moved his mouth at all... but that was his voice.  
  
_'What the hell happened?'_ She thought when the voice answered her thoughts, apparently  
able to hear them.  
  
_We`re bonded. _  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Ok, I warned you about all the sex crap, so I don`t want flames about it! Other than that, I hope the chapter was good! Please please review and it`ll motivate me to update sooner!

Asanra


	5. Rights

Hey all! Thanks much for being patient. I'm still kinda busy with school and all that crap and now I'm going to physical therapy for my back so I'm getting behind in my mythology class so I'll just try to update when I can. Anywho, I hope you all like this chapter. It was a bit different, but my beta pointed something out so I changed it a tiny bit. I hope it's ok with you! I'll see ya at the end.

Also, big hugs to my beta, Aerith and all you happy/nice people who reviewed! * grins * 

  
  
Marron lay on her bed and stared ahead blankly, like she had for the past three days. She didn't know what to think, how to feel or who to trust.  
  
Trunks was trying to get into her head and invade her private thoughts and personal memories; it was an insult. He had no right to do what he was doing.  
  
She sighed deeply and sat up. Before she had a chance to get to her window, a knock on the door sounded and Pan walked in with a glass that had steam pouring over the top like dried ice.  
  
Marron smiled gratefully; she didn't think she could deal with Trunks right now. Not yet.  
  
"Here, drink this." Pan handed her the glass and watched as Marron looked at it skeptically. "I promise it's not poison." She smiled at the human before her.  
  
Marron smirked before downing the red liquid and felt the life re-enter her body. "Thanks, Pan. I don't know what that was, but I think I needed it."  
  
Pan smiled. "Don't mention it. I know how much bonding takes out of you. It's not an easy ordeal. Are you doing any better today?"  
  
Marron turned her head and looked out the window. A soft breeze blew through and made her soft golden hair flow across her face. "I don't even know anymore, Pan. I don't understand what's happened to my life anymore."  
  
She turned back around and Pan walked up to her and embraced her. She tried to keep the tear from escaping the prison of her eye, but it gently trickled down her face and splashed on the cold tile floor.  
  
"Things will get better, Marron. I don't know when, but they will and soon you'll understand." "Pan stood back and looked at the blonde, sympathy in her eyes. Marron was so strong and brave, but her resolve was breaking apart, and if she and Trunks didn't work things out, there was a chance she could be shattered forever.  
  
"You need to talk to Trunks…"  
  
"No." Marron cut her off and backed away. She wouldn't talk to him unless it was absolutely necessary, which it was not. Not yet.  
  
Pan put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Your relationship isn't going to improve all on its own." She paused and lowered her voice. "He does care for you Marron. I see it in his eyes and the way he acts when he's worried about you."  
  
" I don't _want a relationship with him, Pan." Marron bit her lip. "He forced himself upon me and took away things that I can never get back." So what if she was being stubborn? It was his fault that he felt like crap. Maybe it would make him think about the sin he had committed.  
  
"I won't go to him, Pan. I can't."  
  
The raven-haired girl sighed and shook her head. How did the old saying go? You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink.  
  
"I have some things to get done today, but I'll try to come back later. Just think about what I said, kay?"  
  
Marron nodded but didn't speak. She watched as her seemingly best friend walked out the door before she returned to her window.  
  
Pan shook her head as she walked down the corridor. Marron and Trunks were like two ten year olds; either too stubborn or too blinded by pride to realize the only way to fix their problems is to work things out together.  
  
_

Maybe she just didn't understand though. Marron did have a point. 

  
She walked down the hall and into her own room where she found a note from Trunks. 'Great, just great.' She thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. She opened it and scanned over its contents.  
  
It was exactly what she expected. 'Blah blah blah, I miss Marron, blah blah, I'm worried about her.' Why didn't he just tell her himself?  
  
Pan closed the letter and stood up. If he wanted to be with her so much, then why didn't he just go to her? There was nothing stopping him.  
  
Pan opened her door and grumbled under her breath about immature adults as she walked towards the prince's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Trunks sat in his chair with Goten beside him. He had dug up some old video images of Marron from when they had begun searching for the members of the rebel army.  
  
He watched a clip of her with long pigtails as she sat in a classroom full of humans and Saiyins alike.  
  
She looked annoyed by the fact that Saiyins and not humans surrounded her. The class ended and she walked out of the building, holding her head high as many Saiyins hooted and hollered at her.  
  
A young man her age walked up to her and a smile came to her face instantly. The videos didn't have sound, but they were talking.  
  
Goten stood up a moment before sitting down, earning him a skeptical look from the prince.  
  
A new clip started with Marron much younger and clinging to the arm of a woman who looked almost identical to her.  
  
Trunks guessed it was her mother as they walked through a dark and dirty ally and into a small hut not worthy of being called a shelter of any kind.  
  
Marron`s mother looked worn and beaten down. Like she had been awake for an unnaturally long time. She soothed Marron though, as if she had never known a sorrow.  
  
She said something to Marron that made tears run down her cheeks and she shook her head no.  
  
The clip faded and Pan walked in. Trunks looked up and motioned for her to sit for a minute until he was done.  
  
She sat and watched as the next clip started.  
  
Marron was holding hands with the boy from earlier. To Pan, he was very handsome, with dark skin and eyes: they didn't make Saiyins like that.  
  
The boy looked into her eyes and kissed her deeply, expressing an indefinable love for his companion.  
  
Goten stood again and raised an eyebrow. "That's the boy in the dungeon, isn't it Trunks?"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Ok, I know that this was a short chapter, but like I said, the whole busy thing. I hope you all liked it and please please please review! * grins* Thanks again and I`ll see ya next time!

Asanra


	6. Unexpected

   
  
Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ 

Author's Note: Hey all! Thanks so much for waiting for this chapter! I've been really busy with school and all that crap! Please please review because only 4 people did for the last chapter *cries*! I hope you all enjoy it!

Also, big hugs to my beta, Aerith! It's thanks to her that this chapter doesn't suck a fattie! (Believe me, it was pretty bad!)

                                                                                    *~*~*

  
  
Pan followed in silence while Trunks led the way down to the dungeons. She paused for a moment before he pulled back a curtain and allowed light to flow into the room. Looking around her dingy surroundings, she spotted something, and her breath caught in her throat.  
  


A young man was shackled to the wall by his arms. His head hung down low, his chin resting against his chest, his light breathing barely audible, and was the only thing that gave away the fact that he was still alive. However, it wasn't apparent whether he was  
aware of the three new bodies in the room.   
  
Trunks slowly approached the man and motioned for Goten to guard Pan in case the prisoner tried anything tricky.  
  
With silent footfalls and keys in his hand, Trunks walked up to next to the man.  
  
"Wake up, trash." Trunks lightly kicked the man in the leg. "I said wake up!"  
  
Uub stirred slightly. He then looked up at the prince with large onyx eyes and a scowl.   
   
"Goten, take Pan upstairs and tend to Marron." Trunks noticed the man's eyes dart from Goten and back to himself. "I have matters at hand that need to be settled."  
  
Goten nodded and took Pan's arm, escorting the black haired girl back up the stairs and out of the darkness.   
  


                                                                                    ~*~  
  
Once the door closed, she twisted out of her uncle's grasp and sighed in frustration. "I'm going to go see Marron. Tell His Majesty where I am." With that, she turned on her heel and walked down the hallway to Marron`s quarters.   
  
Marron stood on her balcony, finally able to have the solitude she so desperately craved. She closed her eyes and let the cool breeze blow through her hair. She heard a door open in her room and quickly locked the door so no one could disturb her.  
  
Pan pushed aside the curtain and looked at Marron from the other side of the window. 'Open up, sugar.' she mouthed silently.  
  
  
The blonde beauty rolled her eyes and opened the door before turning her back on Pan again. "What now? What does the prince wish of me now?"  
  
Pan walked up behind her, gently pulled her hair back and rolled it along her fingers. "All he wants right now is for me to tend to your every whim." She sighed. "You need to relax. You'll make yourself sick with nerves."  
  
Marron sighed and Pan felt her tense up. "I have a lot on my mind, Pan. Trunks is just making my nerves ten fold how bad they would normally be."  
  
Pan closed her eyes and remembered the videos of the boy. She wanted to say something, but something in her mind told her that she should let Trunks take care of that matter.  
  
"Come on; let's go down to the dining hall. It's nearly supper time." Pan opened the door and led Marron through it, although reluctantly.  
  


                                                                                    ~*~

  
Trunks ran his fingers through his hair and checked his reflection one last time. If Marron would not talk to him, he might as well look as impressive as he normally did.   
  
Uub sat in a chair behind the prince with his arms folded across his chest. Trunks had made himself quite clear on what he expected of Uub and had even given him a choice. Not like Uub would have even considered his other option.   
  
"Come now, I expect people are already waiting our arrival in the dining hall." Trunks smirked, obviously impressed with himself. "And we wouldn't want to make Marron wait. She's already in such a foul mood." A slight scowl lingered on his face as he said the last part.  
  
Uub clenched his fists, but stood and followed the Prince down the corridor.   
  
  
Trunks opened a door that revealed a room with a smaller table, two guards at each door, and three people sitting at the table. Of these people was Marron, who did not look up.  
  
Trunks instructed Uub to sit next to Pan and Goten while he took his place at Marron`s side, much to her displeasure.   
  
Uub stared at Marron as if he had not seen her in years, (when it had only been about a week). She looked tired and almost beaten down.  
  
Trunks leaned over and kissed her neck, causing her to shy away from him. "Don't." She muttered under her breath. She still hadn't raised her eyes, so she was oblivious to Uub`s presence in the room.   
  
"Marron, we have a guest tonight… Show some manners." Trunks said with a smirk plastered on his lips.  
 

'Manners? What I couldn't tell him about manners...' She thought, but thought better of it than to voice her opinion. She looked up, her cerulean eyes quickly scanned the table before they landed on Uub and her breath caught in her throat. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out, just shocked breathing.  
  
"I believe you two already know each other. Uub is here under my command, Marron." Trunks picked up Marron`s hand and tilted her face to look into her eyes. "I thought you might be a little bit happier if you had an old friend around."  
  
Uub rolled his eyes. If Marron had any idea why he was here, she wouldn't be the least bit thrilled. In fact, she'd be pissed.  
  
She never believed in blackmail.  
  
Pan and Goten exchanged knowing glances; they hadn't been there while Trunks talked to Uub, but they both knew how he operated.   
  
Marron averted her eyes from Trunks and looked once again at Uub. He looked more troubled than she had ever seen him before. He wasn't just here, that much she knew. 'There had to be some kind of reason for his sudden appearance  
  
She would need to see him in privacy, although she had no idea how to do that; Trunks was much too protective and jealous.   
  
But she had to know.  
  


                                                                                    ~*~*~

A/N: Ok, I know it wasn't too long, but it was longer than the last chapter! Please review and I'll see ya soon!

~Asa  
  



	7. Complete

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any various people… I do own a little red car and a class ring… but that's about it…

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken me a while to update once again, but it's about the time for my dance concert to interfere with my normal routines, so bear with me. Yeah…and I'm going to California for a week on the 15th, so don't get all angry or anything b/c I won't be updating in there (although I will try to before I leave). Other than that, just enjoy the story and I'll see ya at the end! Oh yah, and big thanks to Aerith!

~*~*~

For the most part, the rest of the meal was eaten in silence, with the occasional small talk between Goten and Trunks and the occasional glances that Pan was giving Uub. 

Trunks was becoming slightly intolerant with Marron; she was acting like a child, not like a rebel leader. Sitting at the table, he decided that he would complete the bond tonight, before things could get worse. 

And they would. Not with Marron, but in general. Then she would know everything.

Once he noticed that everyone was done eating, he stood, signaling that dinner was over. 

Bra walked over to Marron and was about to escort her out of the room when Trunks interrupted her. "Marron is moving in with me tonight, Bra. Besides, it is safer if I escort her from now on." 

Bra gave her brother a knowing look and nodded. 

Marron looked at Trunks with slightly narrowed eyes and a look of suspicion. There was more behind his eyes that he was not telling. Something important. 

"Bra, you and Pan go straight to your chambers. I'll send someone to check on you in about a half an hour. Goten, I want you to take Uub to his chamber."

The group nodded except for Marron and the room slowly emptied out. 

Trunks offered his arm and Marron reluctantly took it. They began walking towards his room and Marron decided to break the silence.

"What's going on, Trunks?" They stopped at his door and she put her hand on his chest, blocking him entry to his own room. "Tell me." Her voice was strong and unwavering, but her eyes betrayed her.

Trunks put his hand on her cheek and lightly caressed her skin. She was so beautiful, even when she was frightened. "There`s nothing going on. We're just beefing up the security… nothing major." 

He leaned in to kiss her but she shied away. "You would tell me, wouldn't you?"

Trunks closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "Yes, Marron. I would tell you." He opened his eyes and was met with her piercing gaze. 

Once again, he moved in to kiss her and was met with her lush lips.  He reached for the door handle, and they backed into his room holding on to each other as if they lost the other, they would fall off the face of the earth. 

Outside of the room, Uub glared as Marron allowed herself to be led away to a life of prostitution. She was worth so much more. 

Goten clapped his hand on Uub`s back and couldn't help but smile. "Don't bother, buddy. She's all his."

Uub allowed himself to be led down the hall. "Yeah, well… she was mine first."

~*~*~

Trunks gently pulled Marron on top of him and gently kissed her neck where the four puncture marks were beginning to fade. "I want you to do something…" He said just above a whisper.

She looked down at him and saw a burning desire in his cornflower eyes. Without knowing it, she nodded and kissed him gently. 

All of her iron will dissolved when she was with him.

"I want you to bite me, just like I bit you. I want to know the pain that I caused you. That's the only way I can show I'm sorry."

She opened her mouth to reply, but he put his finger to her lips. Her eyes darted down to his finger and took his hand in hers before kissing the tip of his finger.

"Ok." She pulled off his shirt and allowed him to do the same to her.

Trunks sat up slightly and kissed her. She would be his and his alone. He guided her mouth to his neck where she needed to bite him to complete the bond.

She gently kissed the spot before sinking her teeth into his tender flesh. 

The pain was excruciating due to the dullness of her teeth. Trunks pulled Marron`s body against his and balled his fists. "Don't stop… not yet…" He panted in between breaths as she dug her teeth deeper into him.

Marron`s jaw started to ache from the grip she had on his neck and released somewhat. She kissed his neck and instinctively licked at the blood that was gently pulsing out. 

A whiteness flooded Trunks` vision as the bond began to complete itself. Marron pulled back and closed her eyes as the same sensation came over her. 

His hand found her head and he gently ran his fingers through her hair. Marron`s head rested on his chest and she slowly drifted off to sleep, unaware of the new senses that she had acquired. 

~*~*~

Trunks awoke the next morning to find Marron gone. He yawned and stretched before standing and pulling a shirt on. He didn't like the idea of her out and around alone, but now he could find her right away if he needed to. 

He stretched and walked out into the corridor in the direction of the entertainment hall. Goten, Pan, Bra, Levi, and Khaki were all in there, so Marron was probably too. Unfortunately, Uub might be as well. 

He opened the door and smirked at the scene before him: Bra and Pan were having an in-depth conversation with Uub and Goten and Marron were on the floor with the kids.

Marron looked more incredible than ever; she was smiling for the first time in a long time and she had a long white nightgown on that showed just enough to make Trunks want to see more. 

He walked up to her and pulled her to face him. She smiled lightly. _I don't understand… I know more now…why?_

Trunks kissed her gently, letting his guard down in front of his peers. _We completed the bond last night. That's why you've been miserable since I bit you._

Everybody in the room was watching the prince and his mate from the corner of their eyes. Goten smirked before leaning over to Uub. "They completed the bond last night… they're talking to each other right now." He whispered so as to not piss off Trunks. 

Uub raised an eyebrow. That was ridiculous; telepathic stuff wasn't real. But still… 

Marron wasn't acting like herself; something was up and he had every intention of finding out what it was, even if it put himself and Marron in danger.

~*~*~

A/N: So how was it? I hope no one was disappointed! Please please review and tell me what you think! Thanks much and I`ll see ya soon!  
Asanra


	8. Run

Disclaimer: I don`t own it...

Author`s Note:...*shakes head* I know, don`t flog me! I`ve been busy! I hope you like it!

Marron climbed up onto the chestnut horse and waited as Goten, Uub, Pan, Bra and Trunks followed suit on separate horses. She watched in slight amusement at Uub; he was a warrior, but obviously not a mounted fighter. 

Once each person had gathered their bearings and was holding on tight enough, they began the ride. It was a beautiful day out; white cloud covered the sky and the temperature was warm enough so that the girls could wear tank tops. 

Trunks led the way with Marron next to him, Goten and Bra behind them, and Uub and Pan taking up the rear. Trunks was leading them up a mountain trail that he had discovered while watching for any enemies. It was a good spot to be at.

He watched Marron as she took in her surroundings. She had not yet lost all of her spy instincts; she was making sure she knew what was going on on all sides of her.

She looked up and noticed Trunks gazing at her. She smirked and rode ahead of him, bringing her horse into a canter. 

The rest of the group smiled and soon followed her example, urging their horses to catch up with Marron (although not nearly as graceful). 

Marron came to a peak and stopped her horse quickly, causing some rocks to fly over the edge. She looked down at the valley and at the castle. 

Clouds had put the castle in a shadow, giving it a dark and evil appearance. Something looked wrong. 

Trunks rode up next to Marron and followed her gaze. A panic arose in his mind and he jumped off his horse. 

Marron looked down at him with a confused expression. Something was wrong; she could feel it in their bond. His mind was sending out waves of... fear? 

She slid off her horse and turned Trunks` face to meet her eyes. Yes, something was definitely wrong; his normally serene cornflower eyes were now grey and misty.

"What's wrong?" She looked back down into the valley again. "What is going on?"

Trunks opened his mouth to answer when Goten and the rest of the group rode up in a panic. 

"Trunks, we gotta get out of here!" Goten gasped. "Ice-jins... coming up the trail... get Marron out of here..."

That was all it took. Trunks climbed back onto his black horse and pulled Marron up with him. He would take no risks with her or her life.

The group filed out of the clearing, with Goten and Pan leading the way. Trunks kicked his horse hard in the stomach to try to get it to run faster. 

Marron fastened her arms as tightly as she could around Trunks` middle in an effort to stay on the horse. She had ridden before, but never so violently on the back. 

Trunks and Marron became separated from the rest of the group not long after they had taken off. Marron kept both eyes open and was watching the forest around her.

Every few minutes, she would catch a glance of white moving incredibly fast by the trees on either side of her and Trunks. 

She was frightened... Trunks could feel it through the bond. Her grip on his abdomen had become tighter and he was catching fragments of her thoughts. 

_Something is coming... If you fall off, no one will come back for you... The white things in the trees will not be as kind as the Sayjins. _

Shit... that meant she had seen the ice-jins... which meant soon they would make themselves seen. 

He felt Marron bury her face into his back and felt a wave of anger rush over him. Marron wasn't supposed to be afraid. Especially now that she had him to protect her. 

Shortly, she looked at the path behind her and saw a white creature riding a black horse-like thing. The white thing had a round, smooth head, a long white tail and a slinky pale body. It also had red eyes, giving Marron the impression that it was a demon. 

She gasped in a mixture of horror and disgust. She had seen scary before, and she had seen ugly before, but this was the worst of both worlds. 

The thing made a screeching noise and Trunks took the chance to look behind him very quickly. It was a young ice-jin with an intercellular blade. 

He kicked his horse in a last ditch effort to out run the monster. Thinking quicker than he ever had before, he made a sharp turn into the forest. 

It was a huge risk, due to the trees being so close together, but that also meant that the ice-jin would have a harder time following them. 

A loud explosion sounded not too far from them before they saw Bra flying out towards the sea. A foolish move. She had not been flying for 100 yards when a large energy beam shot her down. 

Marron watched in horror as Bra's limp body fell to the ground. 

Noticing a diversion when he saw one, Trunks took the chance and kicked his horse into a full out run. Marron's arms were wrapped around his middle, but he no longer felt fear through their bond.  Now it was concern. 

Concern for his sister and the rest of their friends. 

Trunks slowed the horse a bit as they came to the opening of a small cave.  He dismounted before helping Marron down and led her into the cave.

_Where are we?_ She didn't dare speak, for fear of being caught. 

_This is a supply cave we have. It was in case something like this ever happened_. He turned and looked at her, now hidden inside with the horse; it was safe to rest for a minute. 

_Trunks, what are those things? What's going on? _Despite the lack of light in the room, he could see the questions and the thoughts dancing in Marron`s eyes. 

He had to tell her, or he may never get the chance. If he didn't, it would be putting her life in danger. 

A/N: Ok, I hope it was good! Please review and tell me what you thought!

Cassi


	9. Caught

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this out to you! I hope you like it and remember to review. Also, big thanks to Aerith, my beta reader. 

~*~

Trunks reached over and ran his fingers through Marron`s hair before she slapped his hand away. _Tell me what that… that **thing** was…_ She sighed. 

Trunks sat back a little bit and looked at his mate_. Those are ice-jins. They are an ancient race… Very powerful and strong. _Trunks sighed in defeat to the truth. _They are the reason that my people came to earth._

Marron bit her lip.

_They are here because they want their slaves back. Goodness knows what they've done with Goten and the others._ He ran the back of his hand across his brow. 

Marron watched him. He was extremely pent up and she could tell if they were at the palace, she would already be pinned underneath him, but under the extreme circumstances, things were a bit different.

_Go get some sleep. We will start traveling in the morning._ He cupped Marron's chin and kissed her deeply. 

She wandered to the back of the cave and laid down upon an old blanket, which had probably been used for animals. She shrugged and got as comfortable as she could; she _had_ been a rebel leader, after all. 

Trunks watched as she drifted off to sleep and felt himself smile in the slightest bit. If she survived, they would make impressive offspring together. 

The night wore on with little noise from outside of the cave. Every now and then he would hear bats flying by or wolves running around, searching for food to bring back to their young. 

He would occasionally cast a glance at Marron just to make sure that his mate was still there. 

By the break of dawn, there had still been no disturbance of their peace. Trunks stood and stretched before walking outside of the cave to see if he could sense anything. 

He had not taken three steps in the open light when a sharp blow hit him just below his neck. He winced in pain as he was gagged from behind and darkness overtook his vision. 

~*~

When Trunks awoke, he was in a dark dungeon… his own. His arms and his feet chained him to the wall. He could barely feel his right arm and he had absolutely no feeling in his left side. 

He had a rubber ball in his mouth that prevented him from talking or screaming.  

Trunks tried to loosen the bonds on his arms, but he was so weak for some reason that remained unknown to him.

He had never been so helpless in his entire life. It was maddening.

Out of the shadows walked an ice-jin of average height. He smirked as he looked over the young prince. 

"My my my… you certainly put up less of a fight than we expected from you." A wicked glare danced in his eyes. "Your mate put up more of a fight."

Trunks eyes widened and he once again fought to free himself, causing the ice-jin to laugh coldly. 

"Don't worry Prince Trunks, your little whore is safe for now." Another smirk. "Lets just say I've become quite taken by her."

Trunks bit down hard on the gag in his mouth. He searched his mind for Marron; she was there, but she was not conscious. 

"Don't worry monkey… I won't kill her for a while yet… Not until she starts to disobey me… then I will simply discard her. I may even keep her for myself forever." He let his eyes wander over Trunks for a moment. "I would ungag you, but I don't think you're weak enough yet. I'll send someone down to feed you later if I'm feeling generous."

"Now, I'm going to go revel in the human I've just found for myself." The ice-jin smiled as he left the cold chamber as quietly as he had come.

~*~

Marron slowly opened her eyes. Her wrists were shackled to a large navy blue bed that she had never seen before. She was in the palace though; she could smell the familiar smells that she had come to expect.

She tried to sit up, but her restraints would not allow her hardly any movement at all. 

She looked around the room as danger flags began to go off in her mind. The last thing she remembered was fighting one of the white demon creatures before she was shot in her side with some kind of laser. 

A door opened in the room and a shorter white creature walked up to her and ran his icy white hand down her cheek.  Marron tried to move away from his touch, but he grabbed her face in his hand and held her still as he forced his tongue into her mouth. 

She bit down on his tongue, much like she had done with Trunks not so long ago. 

The thing let out a roar of anger and backed away from her for only a moment. He returned and climbed up on her. "I'm your new master now, human, so you would do wise to obey my every wish."

Marron bared her teeth. "And if I refuse?" 

The ice-jin ran his hand up her bare abdomen. "Then I kill the prince. I know you have no fear of death, but I would make you watch before I sold you when we arrive back on my planet." He leaned down and licked at her exposed nipple before biting down on it. 

Marron cried out at the unexpected pain.

The monster moved over her and began to touch her as her mind reeled.

Trunks could hear her now, loud and clear. She was defenseless and being taken advantage of. It sent him into a rage knowing that someone else was laying their hands on his mate, and hurting her no less. 

He had to get her out of there somehow. 

~*~

Marron pulled a sheer white shirt about her breasts when she awoke in the morning. She had to find Trunks. She had to know he was all right. She knew he was alive through the bond, but she had to see it with her own eyes.

The monster who had reveled in her pain had revealed himself to be Frieza, king of the ice-jins. He walked into the room and smirked at Marron; obviously pleased with the pain he had put her through.

"He is in the dungeons. Clean him up a bit while you're down there, but don't try anything funny, or he'll pay for it… and I would almost feel bad with the shape he's in."  He threw a wet rag at Marron and a small sponge. 

As Marron made her way down the stairs, she fought the horrible feeling that what she found would make her sick to her stomach, (almost everything seemed to do that nowadays). 

After going through many empty rooms, Marron finally found her mate, unconscious and hanging from the wall.

She blinked back her tears as she approached him and began to dab at his face with the sponge. He was covered in blood, and she could smell that it was indeed his own. 

Trunks mumbled something incoherent as she wiped away the blood from above his lips.

"Shhh… It will be ok, Trunks." She whispered. Marron turned to look at his side; it was completely ripped apart, from his armpit down to his hipbone was exposed flesh and guts. 

She felt herself begin to shake and allowed the tears to flow silently down her pale cheeks. It was a wonder he was still alive.

Marron looked up at his face and removed the gag. It was probably making it even more difficult for him to breathe. 

She very slowly and very carefully began to dab at the open wound on her mate's side, terrified that she would cause him to begin bleeding again. With much caution, she reached up and tore his shirt down the front before gently removing it from his body. 

He moaned in response. "Marron…" It was barely audible.

She looked up and ran her finger over his cold lips. She would come back later with gauze to wrap him with and a shirt to keep him warm. 

"MARRON!" Freiza's voice echoed through the dungeon. 

She looked at the door in annoyance, dabbed at the wound a few more times, and kissed Trunks`  lips quickly and gently before rushing out of the hall. 

She had to get him out of here. 

~*~~*~

A/N: Ok, that's all for now! I hope you liked it and remember to review!


End file.
